With liquid crystal display (LCD) panel manufacturing technology becoming more mature, and resolution of LCD panels becoming higher, cleanliness of LCD panels becomes more important. In the prior art, LCD glass substrates are generally stored on storage trays. The storage trays that are for online production and the storage trays that temporarily store LCD glass substrates both open structures and are unsealed, so that environmental dust is easy to fall onto the LCD glass substrates. Thus, a clean step is performed before each manufacturing LCD glass substrates process and the burden of cleaning equipment is heavy. When cleaning equipment may not completely remove all dust, bad conditions such as short circuits, circuit malfunction, and abnormal film surface may occur.